


Non Omnis Moriar

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Newt, this is Alby, and that's Gally. I happen to be your cousin, as is Minho. And we need your help." Thomas looked at the four, quite confused.</p>
<p>"My help? For what?" He felt like he wasn't prepared for whatever was about to be said.</p>
<p>"To help stop a war between the Gods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to get this up. I've been up for so long and it feels nice to relax for a minute. I plan to update a lot of my fics over the coming week, including ones I haven't updated in months. Shocker. But here's a quick teaser to a new fic I'm writing while updating everything else.
> 
> Totally interested in seeing what pairings people would like to see. Teresa and Thomas might be a possibility, even if it's only one sided. I have a plan for them later on down the road.

Thomas couldn't help but to rub his eyes. He felt ridiculously tired and getting a study hall wasn't really helping. He had a pile of homework to do but the entire class wouldn't stop talking. It was actually giving him a headache.

"Hey, Thomas." An all too familiar teen slipped into the seat in front of him.

"Hey, Minho." The guy was one of the few Thomas had in the school. Thomas himself wasn't exactly one of the popular kids, but he certainly wasn't bullied.

"So, are you free after school? I have some new video games that we should totally play." Thomas often envied Minho and his carefree attitude. He was one of the stars of the track team and all the girls in the school were head over heels for him. Heck, a lot tried to get through _him_ to get to the Asian. Not that Minho seemed concerned about dating any of them, always stating that there was someone else that he had eyes for. Although that was mysterious and the topic of who it is was never confirmed.

"Don't you have a test in Trig to be studying for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Thomas. You're ridiculous. All work and no play makes Tom a dull boy," Minho leaned back in the seat. "Besides, there's a storm brewing and all the fun is going to end." The way the other suddenly got serious was actually a little concerning.

"A storm? What are you talking about?" Thomas looked from Minho towards the weather outside. It was a bright and beautiful spring day. He turned back to the Asian who wore a grave expression. However, it was gone within seconds.

"Nothing. Don't worry. So video games. I expect you to show up at my apartment after school, Thomas." With that, the teen returned back to his normal seat across the room. However, Thomas couldn't help but feel like something was off. That feeling didn't go away when he noticed Minho begin to furiously text as soon as he got back to his seat.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Thomas actually felt a little better as he was leaving the school. It was a Friday so it meant the weekend, which meant he could do his homework and then slack off the rest of the weekend.

Of course, the sight of Minho reminded him of the plans the Asian teen had forced upon him. However, there were three other teens talking to him. None of which went to their school.

The first teen was dark skinned and shorter than the other two teens Minho was talking to. He wore a slight frown and had his hands stuffed into the pair of jeans he wore. He wore an ivory shirt, top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Brown boots were caked in dirt. But what caught Thomas' attention was the necklace around the teen's neck that seemed to glow, or perhaps it was the way the sun hit it.

The next teen was slightly taller than the rest of his companions. He had short hair and weird eyebrows. He had a frown on his face and arms crossed. Thomas wondered if he was annoyed or if it was his normal expression. He wore dark brown cargo shorts and a chocolate brown shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a wrist band laced up his left forearm. Like the darker skinned teen, his boots were caked in mud, but he also had quite a bit on his clothing.

The third teen was of a height between the two, dirty blond strands seemed wind swept. Or perhaps it was because the guy kept running his fingers through it. He was thin, which was clear by the rust orange tank he wore. His dark brown capris were a stark contrast to his beauty, as they were ripped like he had been in a fight. His sneakers looked wet, mud drying on it. He had a white hoodie wrapped around his waist and a band wrapped around his right wrist. He held a concerned look on his face and Thomas felt like it didn't belong there and he wanted to get rid of it.

"That's him, yeah?" The dark skinned male's voice was a bit louder than the hushed tones the group had been speaking in. It took a minute for Thomas to realize they were all looking at him.

"Teresa said we had more time. He's not ready." Minho crossed his arms, looking from the group to Thomas. His expression held for only a minute before he sighed and waved Thomas over. "Get over here, Thomas. You have some friends to meet."

Thomas stumbled over. The weird eyebrowed male's expression seemed to darken a little and Thomas decided that yes, his natural expression was of annoyance. The blond smiled, seeming a little bit more relaxed.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. Sorry that we couldn't have a proper greeting prior. Your parents made it very hard to track you down." Thomas was confused.

"My parents didn't make me hard to track down." He was extremely confused.

"Newt, you know that he's not like us." The dark skinned male seemed to chide the blond, who spoke with a British accent. Honestly, Thomas thought it made him seem even more appealing.

"Right, you don't know..." The blond frowned before sticking out his hand. "I'm Newt, this is Alby, and that's Gally. I happen to be your cousin, as is Minho. And we need your help." Thomas looked at the four, quite confused.

"My help? For what?" He felt like he wasn't prepared for this. That this wasn't going to end well, especially when Minho, Gally, and Alby all wore wary expressions.

"To help stop a war between the Gods."


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look in, Thomas. Look in. View your fate and accept it." A voice spoke from the shadow.
> 
> "Look, only if you are prepared. For once you look, you will understand your trial." A second voice spoke up.
> 
> "Look, and you shall receive the answers that you are seeking." A third voice echoed after the second.
> 
> Silence followed, but Thomas watched the drop of water as it crashed into the water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why my birthday went from good to bad, spent most of the evening sad. So I kinda started to type again. I have loads of chapters to review and post. But here, have a new chapter to this fic.
> 
> I'm not all that satisfied with this chapter, but I promise the next will be a tad bit better.

"My help? For what?" He felt like he wasn't prepared for this. That this wasn't going to end well, especially when Minho, Gally, and Alby all wore wary expressions.

"To help stop a war between the Gods."

Thomas stood there, just staring. None of the others were saying anything. This just sounded hilarious. Was he being pranked? He wouldn't put it past Minho to do something like this.

"See. He's not who you think he is." Gally huffed out, but Minho frowned.

"Thomas is exactly who we think he is. Teresa is the one who pointed us towards him. If dad finds out, he'll throw a fit." Minho glared at Gally, daring him to say another word.

"You guys are absolutely crazy. You can stop with the joke. I'm going home now." Thomas began to walk.

"Tommy, have you ever felt out of place? Like your parents aren't real? That there's something missing from your life? Weird things happen to you that you can't explain but have learned to live with?" Newt's voice was gentle as he grabbed the brunet's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thomas tore his hand away.

"This is your destiny, Thomas. The Moirais decided it when you were born. Now get your head out of your butt and realize that you're not who you think you are!" Minho spoke up. His outburst startled Thomas.

"And who am I, Minho? Who am I supposed to be? No one. I'm Thomas Nicholas Edison!" Thomas nearly yelled. He needed to calm down. He could feel those dark emotions creeping throw his veins, and he knew that he couldn't let it out.

"You're Thomas, yes. But you're not Thomas Edison. That's the name the mortals who raised you gave you." Gally rolled his eyes, ignoring the glare from the others. "You're a god so act like it."

"I'm not a god." Newt grabbed his hand and tugged him to walk. The others trailed behind them.

"You're going to be a difficult one, Tommy." Newt shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Thomas had to know.

"To consult the Moirais, of course. If you're truthfully the one we're looking for, I'm sure one of them will allow you to see your beginning." Thomas was confused.

"Who are the Moirai?" He could hear Gally groan and complain about him knowing nothing. Minho whispered for him to shut up while Alby was quiet.

"The three fates. Teresa, Sonya, and Harriet. They're your cousins, as am I, and Minho. Our connection is through our fathers. Your father is Hades while mine is Poseidon, Minho's and the fates' are Zeus. The big three, if you will." Newt's expression saddened. "They're fighting and its tearing apart the fabric of our lives. If an end is not reached, the war will spill into the mortal's world and life could end." Thomas frowned at the explanation of what was going on.

"Say I believe you, how am I supposed to stop it?"

"That's for the fates to tell you. You have to consult them on your destiny." Alby spoke up.

"What are you to me, Alby?" Thomas was curious.

"Alby would be a cousin." Newt spoke up. "There's plenty of them around the world. You'll like Chuck. He's actually really excited to meet you." The blond chuckled as they reached a crowded street. Buildings were pretty close, alleys short and few.

Alby passed by them to go down the alley first, tugging off his necklace. He seemed to speak words before waiting as Minho walked by and just disappeared into thin air. Gally followed. Thomas didn't have a chance to question things as Newt tugged him through the portal.

Thomas wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe to feel like he went through water? Maybe to have a chill or something? But no. It literally felt like he had just kept walking except he was no longer in an alley.

The city they were in seemed older, right out of one of his history books on ancient Greece. There were plenty of people walking around. Many seemed to be in modern clothes, but even more were still wearing Greek clothing. It left Thomas nearly getting whiplash as he tried to see everything, view everyone.

"You losers can go take him to the Moirais, I refuse to be late to lunch with mother. You know that she won't approve of you being late, Newt." Gally spoke up and the blond sighed.

"Tell her that this is important." Gally shrugged before walking off.

"You two share a mother?" Thomas could kinda see it. They both had an appealing beauty to them.

"Aphrodite. We're half brothers who share the same mother. His father is Ares and looks a lot more like him. We just share mother's beauty." Newt grumbled. "He's a right jerk, though. Not that I said anything, mother would prefer for all of us to get along." The blond rolled his eyes which had Minho chuckling.

"Has to be rough." Thomas figured his words were right to say when Newt smiled.

"Sadly, you don't have any siblings to compete with. You have an uncle, although he's younger than you." Minho spoke up.

"Who-"

"You're back!" A new voice cut Thomas off. A younger boy came rushing forward. He was slightly heavy, curly hair bouncing with every step. He wore khaki cargo shorts and an orange hooded vest over an ivory t-shirt.

"Of course, told you I would be back soon with these two." Newt grinned. The boy stopped in front of them, sneakers digging at the ground a little as he watched Thomas.

"Are you him? Are you Thomas?" The boy seemed a little hesitant now.

"Uh, yeah." The confirmation had the wide smile returning to the younger boy's face.

"I'm Chuck." He held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." Thomas wondered how many were aware of just who the heck he was. "Anyway, they're waiting for you, Thomas." Chuck tugged Thomas' hand, leading him towards the nearest building. It looked like a shrine, which was actually intimidating.

"Wait. What?" He was confused and looked back to see that Newt and Minho weren't following.

"Good luck, Tommy!" Newt called while Minho gave a thumbs up.

The passage into the shrine sent shivers down his spine. It was cold but then warmed right up. It felt like returning home after a long day, where all he wanted to do was relax and take a nap. He felt himself just begin to walk on his own, as if he was being called. It didn't register that Chuck was no longer with him. Not until he stopped in front of a fountain. The water was clear, occasionally a drop of water dripped off one of the higher levels into the base.

"Look in, Thomas. Look in. View your fate and accept it." A voice spoke from the shadow.

"Look, only if you are prepared. For once you look, you will understand your trial." A second voice spoke up.

"Look, and you shall receive the answers that you are seeking." A third voice echoed after the second.

Silence followed, but Thomas watched the drop of water as it crashed into the water below. An image began to form. He barely registered the voices before he was pulled into the image before him.

"Thomas, son of Hades and Persephone, your trial begins."


	3. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then again, our trials aren't meant to be sunshine and rainbows." Minho joked.
> 
> "You got that right..." Thomas muttered. He could still recall seeing Minho cradling that body in the future. It left him with a horrible feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised an update and it has been delivered. Sorry it's short. Finished a bunch of chapters today, it was crazy.

_Blood. There was just blood everywhere. There was someone crying and he wanted to know who it was. He could hear it getting louder as he walked, could hear the voice clearly. The voice was his own._

_The boy that looked like him was kneeling before a cloaked figure. A woman was in his arms and Thomas was surprised at how alike they looked._

_"She was my mother! She was your wife! How could you kill her?!" The boy that looked like him began to shout._

_"This is a war, Thomas. You were raised by mortals so do not understand the way of the Gods. Now, it is your turn, you will suffer the same fate as your mother. The same fate as your friends." The cloaked figure spread his arm out and Thomas glanced around him. He recognized some of the places as to where he currently was. There were so many buildings destroyed and aflame, bodies everywhere. He could see Minho clutching a body and he wondered who it was._

_"Thomas, son of Hades and Persephone, your trial begins." A single voice spoke beside him. However, when he turned, there were three girls. Their hands were linked as they watched him. In the center stood a girl with wild black strands, darker skinned like Alby but not as dark. To her left stood a girl with blonde hair and an expression of indifference. To the right of the middle girl was a girl with the bluest eyes Thomas had ever seen._

_"What is this? Where are we? What happened?" Thomas had so many questions, but then he heard the scream. He turned to watch himself get stabbed by the two pronged spear the cloaked figure held._

_"This is the future, Thomas." The blue-eyed girl spoke up. "This is your trial, Thomas. You want to prevent the outcome that destroys all that we know. But to do so, it will cost your life and many more." Thomas swallowed._

_"Who are they?" Thomas motioned towards the cloaked figure and the woman his other self had been holding._

_"You are Thomas, son of Hades and Persephone. She sent you away when you were still an infant, as your father sought to corrupt you. To give you a proper life away from his influence, your mother hid you amongst the mortals. The power her mother used to protect you could fool Hades into believing the lie your mother told of drowning you in the river styx. However, it could not hide you from us." The blonde spoke up._

_"What happens now?" Thomas didn't know why, but he felt like he wasn't going to like this answer._

_"You decide, Thomas. Your fate is in your hands. This is but one path you can take. However, this is the only one where humanity is saved from your father's wrath." The middle girl spoke up. "So now it is your choice to decide how to handle your trial."_

_"Who are you three?"_

_"We are the Moirai, or the fates. We deal with the past," the blue eyed girl spoke up._

_"The present," the girl in the center continued._

_"And the future." The blonde finished._

_"Do you have names?" Thomas wasn't sure he liked the fact that they smiled._

_"I am Teresa," the blue eyed girl commented. "This is Harriet and Sonya." She motioned towards Harriet, who was in the center, and Sonya, who was on the other side._

_"Now, Thomas. Your trials begins." A sharp pain pierced him as Harriet touched him._

Thomas snapped awake, eyes staring at the floor he was resting on. He was still in the temple. The dripping of water annoying him after a couple seconds. He got to his feet and stumbled out of the temple.

The harsh light of day nearly blinded him as he stepped out of the temple. Chuck was waiting with Minho and Newt, all three talking in hushed voices.

"Oh, that was quick," Newt smiled at him once he noticed him. "You were only gone a couple minutes." Thomas blinked.

"Minutes?" It felt like he had been in there for hours. Or maybe that was the effect whatever happened had had on his body.

"Yeah. It feels awfully long," Chuck shrugged. "Like time just drags on."

"You've been in there? What did you see?" Thomas stepped forward but Chuck just withdrew a step.

"We can't tell. We're not supposed to." Newt stepped between them. "Anyway. I have to meet with my mother so Chuck and Minho are going to show you around." Newt gave a wave before walking off.

"Most people don't see pleasant things," Minho tossed an arm around Thomas' shoulder and forced him to walk. Chuck walked on his other side. "Then again, our trials aren't meant to be sunshine and rainbows." Minho joked.

"You got that right..." Thomas muttered. He could still recall seeing Minho cradling that body in the future. It left him with a horrible feeling.


End file.
